


It was always you~

by Kiwibirdlafayette



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Roleswap AU, Species swap au, idk how good this is ive never written a full length fic before, its trollhunters roleswap basically, roommates to friends to lovers, too many song references, young draal is here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwibirdlafayette/pseuds/Kiwibirdlafayette
Summary: By now, Blinkous Galadrigal had accepted that he was fated to a life of solitude, to study the cryptids of this town for life. He hadn’t expected he would ever find love, but things are never what they appear to be. Especially when a peculiar, recovering ex-gang member is brought into his life.Maybe he had been wrong all this time.(A prequel to the Trollhunters Roleswap AU, because backstory is my favorite thing to work on)





	1. “I don’t believe in true love.”

**Author's Note:**

> so heres the thing I made this trollhunters roleswap au a while ago and me, being desperate for content of this ship decided it would be fun to try and write some fic with the AU so heres a thing

Blinkous Galadrigal, Arcadia Oak’s history and literature prodigy, knew more than anyone else that love wasn’t meant to last. Having accelerated his way through both high school and college, he hadn’t ever gotten the chance to experience those bursts of romantic bliss, flings with fellow students.

The only exception had been the crush he had on the green haired boy back in sophomore year, the one who was part of a group which belittled his intelligent stature time after time. What drew Blinkous to this insurgent was still unbeknownst to him to this day. Maybe it was his piercing eyes, reminiscent of an evergreen forest. Or maybe it was his voice, that rumbled like thunder before a storm. He had hoped they might go on like this for forever that way.

But just like the rest, they never lasted.

He tried to find love time and time again, each one only seeming to end in disaster, falling apart piece by piece until all that was left behind was a shattered crystal heart. Many believed it was because he was too involved with his studies. Others saw flaw in his obsession with conspiracies and the beyond, his endless ramblings about the existence of trolls, or, simply that he just wasn’t dedicated enough.

By then, Blinkous came to the conclusion that he was going to spend his life alone. So, when Dictatious’ colleague Vendel came to him with a chance to be a companion to a recovering ex-gang member, he could already tell that it too would end in disaster. 


	2. "there wasn't a good enough reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vendel tries

Blinkous sat at a table at the only decent cafe that existed in Arcadia Oaks, with a weathered old man wearing a beige scarf that looked like it was knitted when he was born sitting across from him.

“All you’d have to do is keep an eye on them for 5 years, that’s it. Then, they will be off rehabilitation and enter the world, and you never have to speak to them again-”

“And I decline.” Blinky placed the cup of coffee he was drinking, topped in a gracious amount of whipped cream, onto the table. “I don’t have time to be someone’s psychologist and babysitter for five whole years. I’m very close to finding-”

Vendel rolled his eyes back at the stout man. “Arthur is not a child, he won’t need your company every waking hour, he just needs somewhere to stay until he has gone through our program. He’s not going to get in your way.” He took out a rusted pocket watch and checked the time. “Besides, it's not like you have a choice. Dictatious and I have already made the decision-”

“- And I’m still will not do it.”

Vendel sighed and stood up, taking his cane into his hand. “I think that perhaps you should just go with it. You might find a little more joy in having someone to keep you company.” He got into the car with a blue haired, tanned skin boy sitting in the driver’s seat. “Arthur and I will be at your home tomorrow. I’d prepare yourself.”

He waved as the car drove off, and Blinkous was left by himself as the sun began to set. He made his way home shortly after, getting home by nightfall, the walk enough time for him to ponder upon his thoughts and prepare himself for this upcoming houseguest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know how to do this scene i apologize


	3. "he was perhaps the most peculiar man i'd ever met"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive written many short chapters but heres a slightly longer one with dictatious making a guest appearance
> 
> also aaarrrgghh goes by arthur for now

As Vendel had said, ‘Arthur’ arrived the following day at about 1 o’clock, a particularly cloudy day. All the weatherman had been saying on the radio was that it was going to rain.

Blinkous was in his study at the time, reading through a book on music theory when he heard the doorbell ring. He made his way down the staircase, and went to open the door, seeing as his brother, who was fast asleep on the recliner, wasn’t going to do it.

Blinky slowly opened the heavy oak door to Vendel, and decently tall man, wearing perhaps the ugliest grey-green sweater he had ever seen. The mystery man’s evergreen hair was styled in a way that it appeared as if he had been standing in the wind for hours on end. He had styled his also green scruffy beard in such a way that Blinkous could understand how troubled he must be. To top it all off, several old bruises decorated his face and arms. He was completely caught off guard as the man walked into the house, trailed by Vendel.

“Blinkous, I’d like you to meet Arthur.”

Arthur held his hand out to Blinky, forcing a smile. He too wasn’t quite sure about this living arrangement, as he was convinced he could do without some little man needing to keep an eye on him. Nevertheless, Vendel was persistent, and refused to listen to what he had to say.

Blinky reluctantly shook his hand. “Blinkous, Blinkous Galadrigal, or Blinky. It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.”

Arthur nodded. He spoke in a deep baritone voice. “Nice to meet you too Blinky.. Nice place you got here.” He took a look around. “So, it’s just the two of us?”

Blinkous gestured towards the library where Dictatious was still sleeping. “Us and my brother. But, he’s not home most of the time, so yeah, just us.”

Vendel, who taken a quick step outside to retrieve Arthur’s bags dragged them into the house and took a look at the two of them. “Well, I shall step out so you two may get to know one another. Arrrghaumont, if you notice you forgot anything, give Draal a call and I’m sure he’ll be able to bring it over here. I shall see the both of you two later.” Then without missing a beat, he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Arthur chuckled, and quickly waved before turning back to Blinkous, a small smirk on his face.

“So, Blinky right? Where have I seen you before, you look awfully familiar..”

Blinkous felt his face flush red in embarrassment. “Um, well, I cannot think of a particular instance, I mean, a spend a great amount of time at the local library, I teach European History at the university-”

Arthur took a seat on the couch. “No, I meant before, before. Did I know you from school?”

“I knew someone named Aaarrrgghh in high school who looks vaguely like you, but since then, I heard he moved to Japan.” He moved Arthur’s bags towards the staircase. “Your room is upstairs, if you’d like to check it out. It’s the one with a green doorknob.”

He nodded and responded simply with an, “Alright.” before making his way past Blinky and up the stairs.

Blinky, decided to not crowd him on his first night and instead made his way to the library, expecting to find his brother fast asleep. Instead Dictatious was sitting up, reading a book on Celtic myths. He spoke with a significant lisp.

“So, how is the new house guest dear brother?”

Blinkous sat down with a copy of one of Deya’s works. “He’s alright, I suppose. Definitely a very intriguing persona.” He opened the book and began to read, ignoring Dictatious’s somewhat perturbed look, curious as to why that is all his brother had to say about someone he would be spending five years with.

Blinkous wouldn’t admit that something about Arthur didn’t sit well with him. Something about the way he spoke, the way he presented himself was all too reminiscent of Arrrgghh from all those years ago.

He honestly hoped if it was the same man, it would make the next five years a little bit more bearable.

 


	4. "i immediately regret everything I ever did"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting all these at once because i forgot i had so many chapters haha  
> also tension ft. another short in between thing

Every morning Arthur woke up at exactly 6:30 and went into the kitchen to brew himself a pot of tea, followed by journalling until Blinky woke up two hours later. He’d then go outside and garden a bit. This part, Blinky did not mind. He had been meaning to do something with the empty flower bed in the back of their old house.

However, what annoyed him was Arthur’s inability to pick up after himself. Being such a big lug, everywhere he went, something got left behind. Whether it was food crumbs, to his clothes, dirt, or just some trinket he picked up during the day, Blinky would find in a place it did not belong.

That, and that the man was quite stubborn. Need someone to pick something up from the floor? Fetch the door? He wouldn’t do it. Do a chore when Dictatious wasn’t home? Don’t even think about it. Give him a ride to the university when it was raining? Try ask one more time.

Most other days, he’d hop onto his motorcycle and drive off, not bothering to come back until after dark. He never told Blinkous where he was going, not that Blinky cared. Blinky almost always spent his time alone, especially with his brother’s many ‘archaeological adventures’. This particular one he took to New Zealand in the past week was supposed to last two years.

So, unfortunately, he’d be left alone with Arthur for the next two years.

And Arthur would be stuck with only Blinky for the next two years.

Good for them.


	5. "I'm just sick of it all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest one i think and draal makes an appearence  
> Also lemme know if you'd want to read more of this I'm about halfway through with the planned storyline but it might be too cliche?? idk

Arrrghaumont, or AG as he was known to everyone at the rehabilitation center (that doubled as an orphanage), hopped off his motorcycle and immediately ran to a boy, about 14-15 years old, with spiked blue hair. He was wearing his favorite turquoise Letterman jacket, which was three sizes too big for his lanky body.

“AG man, what took you so long?” He punched the taller man in the arm.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “What do you think took me so long? Galadrigal was driving me up the wall as usual with his daily antics, I finally was able to get away for a moment.” He popped the collar on his shirt and leaned against wall in annoyance. “I mean, it hasn’t been a year and I already want to leave.”

The younger boy looked up at his green haired companion and shrugged. “Sounds like Vendel was right about it being an ‘experience’ for you. When do you leave?”

“As soon as I’m done here Draal. In a little over four years.”

Draal purposefully took a sip from his soda bottle a did a spit take. “Jesus bro, rest in piece!” He snickered to himself and nudged Arthur in the side.

Arthur shoved him back almost knocking Draal over. “Yeah, you laugh now, wait’ll Vendel makes you start learning all his psychology bull so you can take over the family business. Then you’ll really understand what it’s like to have someone looming over you ever goddamn hour of the day.”

“I’m not doing that when I grow up-”

“Ha, we’ll see.” He winked at Draal who sneered back at him with a single middle finger extended upwards. “So, let me tell you something stupid that happened today.”

The two of them talked and laughed at each others wild stories well into the night, so much as that Arthur lost track of time, leaving a bit of a panicked Blinky back home, who was frantically calling a phone whose ringer had been silenced.

When Arthur finally bid farewell to his friend and returned, he opened the door to a shaking Bulgarian man.

“Where in the world were you?! I have been trying to contact you for hours now, and not a single response!” Blinky shoved his finger at Arthur’s face. “Do you know how worried I was?!” He took a deep breath, his face still bright red in anger.

Arthur, tired from the day’s hang with Draal, simply walked around Blinky, not eager to get into a conversation at the moment.

Blinky, on the other hand, was not letting his housemate get off clean. “Where; where the hell do you think you’re going?” He quickly ran in front of Arthur and stood up on a chair so that he was eye level with him. He glared into Arthur’s eyes hoping to evoke some sort of response from him. “Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Arthur responded with a simple gesture in the direction of the staircase with the hope that such a response would satisfy Blinky. Without waiting for a reaction, he walked around the chair and started making his way up the stairs to his room.

Blinky guffawed. “That’s it? Fine!” He stepped off the chair and stood at the foot of the stairs, shouting. “I suppose I shouldn’t care then, hm? I’ll just let you run off every single night, and who cares if you come home? Not me! Ha, how would you like that?!”

Arthur sighed and went to open his bedroom door, before deciding to turn around and shout back; “Well, that doesn’t bother me! I never asked to be here, I never asked to be stuck with the European librarian! Im sick of everything you put me through, every fucking restraint and rule that dominates this sickening house. I don’t want to be here! You obviously have no trust in me, even if we’ve lived together for what, ten months? I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you! Sometimes, I’d wish you were dead, then I’d be happy!!” He quickly went into his room and slammed the door.

As angry as he was, Blinky could not find the words to respond. Instead, tears began to form in his eyes as he stomped back into the library and fell down into the recliner. As much as he was angry at Arthur, he couldn’t muster the strength to belittle Arthur from the bottom of the stairs.

He wanted to make this arrangement work, he wanted to not have to fight daily with Arthur, he wanted to understand.

But he would never. Arthur would never let Blinky close enough to him for there to be a strong enough bond between the two. Arthur obviously did not want to get to know him at all, he simply wanted to leave. Blinky wiped his tears with a handkerchief and took a sip from his whipped cream coffee.

Little did he know, Arthur was upstairs contemplating near identical thoughts. He didn’t necessarily wish to revoke the statements he had made, but regret hovered over him like a storm cloud on a sunny day. It was the kind of cloud that passes through, but one which would follow you around for eternity.


	6. "we could try that"

The next few weeks, as anyone would expect, were incredibly awkward. Arthur found himself pacing around upstairs for a majority of the day, not coming down until Blinky left for his days activities.

Blinky, ironically, became the one to return at ungodly hours of the night after going on long drives to who knows where. He would stumble into the door, and make a beeline for the refrigerated haven of whipped cream.

About a month into this peculiar new way of living, Blinky finds himself on the living room couch reading volume 23 of Deya’s excessive dissertation when Arthur actually comes down to join him. He glances over and awkwardly acknowledges the man now sitting inches from him.

“Do you need something?”

Arthur shuffles his feet slightly, trying to avoid Blinky’s stare. “I think its time-”

“Time to what?  
“Address the elephant in the room, Blinkous.”

Blinky’s face flushed unknowingly to him as he raised an eyebrow. “... what elephant?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Blink.”

Blinky sighed. “You’re right. This has obviously been avoided for one month too long.” He set his book down on the coffee table in front of them. He then turned to face Arthur so that he wasn’t glancing over his shoulder at him. “So, um, first off-”

“I’m sorry.”  
Blinky blinked a couple times. “You’re-”  
“I’m sorry.” Arthur fixed his position so that he was looking Blinky in the eyes. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I was wrong. I was so eager to get out of here that didn’t even give you a chance. But I’m willing to now.”

Blinky, desperate to start over, nodded. “And I apologize as well. I, frankly, was not in favor of this arrangement either. I should not have been so strict, and so overbearing.” He sighed, chuckling nervously. “I too, am willing to give this another shot.”

Arthur gave him a small smile. “I promise to try harder this time.”

“As do I.” Blinky placed his smaller hand over Arthur’s and squeezed it gently. They could make this work. Sure, it might have taken almost a year to finally realize the other wasn’t going to be picture perfect. That they’d have to know that the other was going to be slightly insufferable.

But late was better than never.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways this is all i have so far i hope you are enjoying this mess


	7. “In the next few weeks, I realized several things-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! im back sorry for such a long wait on this next chapter i got nasty writer's block as soon as school started so here it is!! theres no dialogue in this one, kinda wanted to write more a soliloquy-style thing

Over the next few weeks, Blinky made it a point to sit down at his desk and document the next 4 years of this experience in a fresh journal. 

About halfway through the second year, after Arthur had gone to bed, Blinky pondered over the months of notes he had. 

During this moment of contemplation he came to some conclusions. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to become lost in his own thoughts. 

Arthur really had a heart of gold. 

Blinky never expected Arthur to be as admirable as he was, considering what he had come to know about the man. 

After their conversation that night, Blinky had expected Arthur to revert back to his old ways with in the course of a week. The last thing that he presumed would happen was that he’d actually make attempts to change. All anyone could tell him was his words were never persuasive enough to convince anyone to do anything. 

Guess they were wrong.

A couple of his old habits went out the door- he stopped leaving stuff wherever, and was more willing to take on seemingly menial tasks. There was still of course a very prominent air of stubbornness to his persona, yet that didn’t seem to bother Blinkous quite as much anymore.

As part of his endeavor to make this living situation better, Blinky made it his first immediate priority to get to know Arthur better in general. I mean, he barely knew his last name, let alone his interests (besides the obvious of being a pain or motorcycles). 

The two agreed that every night during dinner they’d have to share one thing about themselves, regardless of how embarrassing or regretful it might have been. 

Blinky would admit his love for anything whipped cream and undying belief in aliens; Arthur would tell Blinky about how he almost lied his way out of rehab with Vendel, and how he there hasn’t been a single day since coming to America where his hair wasn’t that signature evergreen. 

Evergreen. 

That color brought back a flood of fond, yet bitter memories to his mind of a time he remembered quite vividly. He thought back to the first night when Arthur first came into his house, how they greatly reminded each other of someone they knew in the past, a time that seems so close yet so far away. 

Part of him wanted so badly to know if Arthur really was that same delinquent from his high school years. Even if he wouldn’t admit it then, or now, being in love made him feel complete.

Was he in love with Arthur?

Blinky’s thoughts came to an immediate halt. He rested his head on his hand and stared at the pages of journals in front of him. 

Sure, Arthur was living in his house. He _maybe_ considered him to be a friend. But a crush? Bottom line is Arthur is annoying, he has a terrible attitude half of the time. Yet, there was something endearing about him that Blinky could not ignore. 

To some extent, the idea of loving someone like Arthur was not a completely absurd concept.


	8. “and these words are hard to translate”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another soliloquy bc ive been too lazy to write dialogue so yeah sorry its kinda short 
> 
> Im gonna be going through and making edits soon so I’ll hopefully get rid of those nasty typos soon enough

Arthur wanted to tell Blinky the truth.

He was surprised that after all he had talked about- Japan, being in a “gang”, Blinky would have picked up that he was in fact “Arrrgh” from high school, just older and a little different. 

After leaving Arcadia Oaks with the rest of the Gumm Gumms, he made up the story he had gone to Japan to get his ex-lover off his back. Then, with the help of his companions, he reinvented himself into Arthur. Someone who would stick with the Gumms Gumms until the end of time. 

Of course those plans would go sour, and he’d end up in jail.

Ever since he had come to live in this house, there was this tone to Blinky’s voice and actions that something about himself was bothering the man. 

Arthur would admit that the first time the two came to know each other, his feelings were not completely genuine. He didn’t understand love. At the time, it felt pointless, a waste of time. Yet his “fake love” obviously had such an impact on Blinky that to this day the impression lasted.

Many had said Arthur was the densest guy they knew, but he could see everything, down to the smallest of gestures. 

The way Blinky’s voice would crack whenever they spoke about their feelings to one another. How his face would become slightest shade of pink when their fingers brushed in passing. That face of near frustration he’d have when he'd sit down to read those Deya books and would leave an obvious space on the couch for Arthur to join him. 

Based on these actions, there was the rising suspicion in the back of his mind that Blinky thought of him as more than just roommates, heck, more than friends at that. 

Well shit. 

He got up and went outside, going to lean against the side of the house. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to wander. 

Sure Blinky was nice. He was a suitable companion, a decent host. But to fall in love with someone like him? There wasn’t anything really too wrong about it-

Was there?


	9. “I’ve known these words forever, yet they never make sense to me at all.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone (to those who celebrate) and happy holidays! Sorry for taking so long on this but- here it is, a new chapter, finally

“Arthur, are you out there again?”

Arthur jolted awake to the sound of Blinky’s piercing voice, and nearly banged his head on the wall. It was the third time this week he’d gone outside and fallen asleep there. “Yeah, I’m out here-” he groggily replied. He stood up brushed the dirt off his pants.

Blinky chuckled. “You do know you have a bed for a reason, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Arthur walked past Blink and went through the door.

Blinky watched him go in take a seat on couch, an eyebrow raised. “Then why don’t you use it?”

Arthur shrugged. “It’s cooler out there sometimes.” Blinky went to the kitchen to grab his whip-cream covered mug of coffee. “Is it really?” I didn’t think it was that warm in here-” He took a seat next to Arthur and grabbed the remote. “My lecture for today got cancelled, do you feel like watching something?”

Arthur shrugged “Not really.” He leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping the conversation would end there.

“Oh, alright then.” Blinky set the remote down. He took another sip from his coffee and glanced at Arthur. Seeing him, sitting there quite peacefully, running his hand through his hair made his heart skip a beat. Every time he would look at that disaster of a man, he would feel something he probably himself could not describe with the simplicity that was the English language. 

As much as he wanted to, he could not ignore these feelings any longer. He’s written it over and over in countless journal entries, and pondered over it for countless hours after dinners. He had to bring it up at some point, even if it was something subtle, and indirect. To outright say those very words would be quite a mishap. 

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

Arthur opened his eyes and shifted himself around so he was looking his companion in the eyes. “Tell me what?”

Blinky shifted himself around so that he was facing Arthur, and took a deep breath. “Well..” He leaned over and set his mug on the table. “First off, I wanted you to know; that even if you do not, I consider you to be a friend.” 

Arthur scoffed. “Of course I consider you to be a friend, why wouldn’t I? I mean, we have been living together for about, three years now?”

Blinky nodded. “Precisely. So- I suppose it is time I tell you something that, while it does bring back terrible memories for me, is something I feel you should know.”

He fell silent, and Arthur raised an eyebrow. “.. Okay, and it is?”

Blinky spoke quite rapidly, in a hushed tone. “You remind me of someone who, I once loved, and, because of this- I have not known peace since you stepped into this house and-” his words started to slow. “-I had good reason to believe you were him but, knowing how the chances of falling in love with the same person in two different circumstances are nearly impossible, to believe it could be so would be-.” He stopped himself, after realizing what words just escaped from his mouth. 

He had just admitted to falling for Arthur, right in front of him. He looked to Arthur, with the fleeting hope he hadn’t been paying complete attention to every word he said. Much to his dismay, he had.

Arthur had been rendered speechless. Blinky has always been forward with his words, but never this forwards. The last thing he had expected to hear was that that mess of a man had fallen for him again. But, to an extent, he more or less saw it coming.

At this point, there was only one thing to do. But, whether or not it was a good thing to do or not was beyond him. He confesses, he lays Blinky’s suspicions to rest. Simple as that.

Blinky lifted a finger opened his mouth to say something but Arthur held up a finger. “Just, wait.” Blink paused for a moment before lowering his hand.

Arthur sighed. “First off… That was me. And it always has been me. I, I kinda hoped you wouldn’t have figured it out, I spent so much time doing all I could to change myself but,” he ran his hand through his hair. “I guess I was wrong. But, yeah. I was that guy.” He turned around so that he could rest his chin on his hand. 

Blinky felt like he needed to take a double take over what he had just heard. The guy who had broken his heart all those years ago, the guy who told him _he wasn’t worth it was right there,_ sitting just a couple feet away. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or furious he hadn’t told him as soon as he walked foot into this house. _For god's sake, didn’t they discuss this when he first arrived?_

Apprehension filled the air. 

Blinky turned himself around so that he was facing away from Arthur, and rested his face in his hands. First he confesses outright that he’s in love, or whatever, with Arthur, feelings most likely never to be reciprocated. Then, he finds out he’s fallen for the same guy twice. How cruel fate can be.

And how foolish he is.


	10. “Things are never what they appear to be: You’ve become the only exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three part chapter in which Dictatious and Vendel have to help them sort out their problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This one’s a little longer then the rest (next one will probably be short again) because I wanted to write some scenes with the other characters and try my hand at longer chapters as well!! i hope it makes sense

If Blinky had to explain that next month in one word, it would be disappointment. And this was not disappointment in Arthur, this was disappointment in himself. 

Just when he thought everything was okay, and he had found a friend in this initially quite undesirable arrangement, the irrationality of his heart made him say things he shouldn’t have said, and caused their delicately built relationship to come crashing down. All because he couldn’t keep in emotions in check. He could barely bring himself to talk to Arthur in fear of only making a fool of himself once again.

One particularly rainy night, Blinky heard Arthur scoff as he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. As the rumbling sound of his motorcycle disappeared off into the distance, Blinky was left listening to the popping crackle of the fireplace, and steady falling of the torrential rain outside. 

Blinky closed his book, and went to close his eyes before hearing a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” 

The person who opened the door carried a worn out leather briefcase, decorated with golden embossing along the edges. He was wearing a simple pair of glasses, and dressed in a black leather coat. His normally spiked up hair had seemed to droop over due to having been in the rain. The man took off his glasses and spoke in that distinct lisp all his close colleagues knew him for.“Quite a rain we’re having here, huh?”

Blinky’s eyes lit up at the sound of that peculiar, yet familiar voice. “Dictatious! Brother you’re back!” He got up from his seat and quickly embraced his brother, despite him being soaking wet. 

Dictatious snickered at his brother and ruffled his hair. “Always good to see you Blinkous.” he pat his brother on the back. 

Blinky took a step back and put his hand on Dictatious’s shoulder. “So, how was New Zealand?”

“Simply put, quite interesting.” Dictatious went to set his briefcase down and took a seat on the sofa. “I have good reason to believe I ran into a changeling in Waitomo, but I cannot say for sure. Can you fetch me a cup of tea?”

Blinky nodded and headed to the kitchen, where the teapot, already brewed from that morning, sat. “Did you find that piece of the bridge you were looking for?”

Dictatious shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. Part of me believes that companion of mine led us astray, or had already obtained the piece for himself.” Blinky came out the kitchen and handed him the teacup, then took a seat next to him. 

Dictatious took a delicate sip from his tea, then placed it carefully onto the table. “Speaking of searching for things, how has your companionship with Arthur progressed?” 

Blinky groaned and leaned back in such a manner that he was slipping off the couch, with both hands on his face in distraught. Dictatious chuckled at his blatantly overdramatic brother. “That awful?”

Blinky rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t necessarily call it awful,” he shuffled himself around so he sat up with slightly better posture. “Just, difficult.”

“How so? You do call a great multitude of things difficult.” 

Blinky elbowed his brother, and muttered a colorful little insult under his breath. This earned him an eye roll and snickers from Dictatious. “Not in that manner of difficulty, but rather the fact I don’t seem to be getting anywhere.”

“Again, brother, what do you mean?”

Blinky rolled his eyes back at him. “I was getting to that.” He sighed. “No matter how many times I think I’m getting along with him, my judgement always ends up being incorrect. Either that I mess something up.” 

He thought back to his words that night. “And not only that, but as it turns out, I love him. Now, whether such feelings would ever be reciprocated-”

Blinky paused to at Dictatious, who was in the process of taking a sip from his tea. Blinky waited until he finished to continue his sentence. “As I was saying, I undeniably, have feelings for this man, and I probably approached it in the most erroneous way possible. But there’s no going back now! I’ve made an absolute fool of myself!” He stood up, wildly gesticulating. “This just shows I never learn, Dictatious. I let my heart get in the way of making any meaningful relationships with anyone!”

He realized how loud he was talking and cleared his throat, sitting back down. “My apologies. Such thoughts have been on my mind for some time now.”

Dictatious looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. “It’s no matter. I think I get the gist of your predicament now.” He set his teacup down. “Has Arthur ever outright stated he doesn’t reciprocate those feelings?” His brother shook his head, and Dictatious nodded. “Therefore, wouldn’t it make your assumption that your love is unreciprocated false?”

Blink opened his mouth to say something, but decided to remain silent. 

“You overthink things brother, it’s always been that way.” Dictatious put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “For god’s sake Blinkous, you’ve been living with him for quite some time now, stop acting like a bumbling idiot every time you have to talk about your feelings!” He gave Blinky a good whack on the shoulder, then got up. “I’m going to go fix my hair, the rain has done an excellent job in undoing my very meticulous styling job.”

As he walked up the stairs, Blinky looked out the window, exhausted. Dictatious was right. And he may have just given him the solution to his problem. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Blinky has been angry with me. I messed up.” 

Arthur had wrapped himself in a towel, having come into Vendel’s office soaking wet. The rain still poured heavily outside, and patterred against the glass of the window. 

Vendel looked up, concerned. “And what makes you say that?”

“I don’t know.” Arthur sat up and tore the sheet off the notepad he had been journaling on, crumpling it up into a ball. 

Vendel notated a few more things down on his notepad. “You know you do not have to be afraid to tell me anything, right? That is why I am here.”

Arthur shrugged and threw the piece of balled up paper across the room, landing in it in the trash. In reality, he did have an answer to this predicament. The only problem was admitting it was a problem that had a logical solution. 

Vendel twirled his pen around in his left hand. “Well? If you don’t tell me anything, we can’t get anywhere.” He caressed his beard slightly. “Can you at least tell me why you think he’s angry with you?”

Arthur slouched over and rubbed his temples. “Probably because I wasn’t honest.. Or that I didn’t say what I should’ve…”

“Honest about what?

“Telling him I love him too.”

As those words escaped from his mouth, he felt his face flush hot with embarrassment. He wasn’t looking at Vendel, but he was pretty sure the old doctor was cackling at this confession. 

Vendel nodded, straightened his glasses. He set his notepad on his chair and went over to put a calming hand on Arthur’s shoulder, speaking . “And there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

Arthur still refused to make eye contact with Vendel. _Are you sure there’s nothing wrong with it?_

Vendel took a seat next to him. “Love is something very difficult to comprehend. Countless people contemplate over it daily, I, myself included.” He waited patiently for Arthur to look up a little. “Knowing your history with the Galadrigals did in fact make me hesitant to finalize this arrangement those three years ago. But, in seeing your valiant efforts to change, I finalized them anyways.” 

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in slight agitation. _You’re telling me we could have avoided this all together? I wouldn’t have to be dealing with these conflicting emotions right now?_

The sound of never having to have re-met Blinky in the first place did sound appealing, yes, but at the same time, no longer satisfied that desire to be true as it had been a couple years ago. 

“How long have you felt this way?”

Arthur thought for a moment. “Maybe, uh, I’m not sure. It just kinda happened. Maybe Blinky was first; I think he knew who I was from the start just because I still dye my hair the same.”

“I would not be surprised. Dictatious told me he is quite the sentimental person when it comes to things like that.” Vendel continued.He used the tip of his cane to roll over his chair to him and picked up his notepad, shuffling through the pages. “If I remember correctly, you did tell me Blinkous expressed similar sentiments about a month ago. Have either of you discussed it? And if so, have you told him you feel the same?”

Arthur shook his head. “No. I don’t want to. I’m afraid to.”

Vendel nodded. “Its ok to be afraid. Love takes time to establish itself, but ignoring those feelings isn’t going to get you anywhere. As I’ve always said,”

“-holding in emotions is never a good a thing. I know.”

Vendel grabbed his cane and stood up. He glanced at his watch. “I think it's time you started heading home, while the rain is letting up. I have another appointment to head off to, and I’m sure Blinkous wouldn’t mind if you returned home now.”

Arthur nodded, and got up, grabbing his motorcycle helmet on the way out. As he rode off, the rain still lightly falling, he had a lot to think about. And even if he was normally a man of few words, he definitely had a lot to say. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back home, Dictatious had gone to bed early after having a prolonged discussion over the phone with someone asking to meet him in Bulgaria. Much to his brother’s dismay, this meant he’d be flying out within the next few weeks or so. He was never home for long anyways. 

Blinky was back in the living room, sitting on that very same couch. In front of him sat the unfathomable pile of journals and notes he had pondered over earlier that year. However, unlike the last time, he knew exactly what they meant. 

He knew that talking to Arthur was the last thing he wanted to do, considering how awfully it had gone. But this pining, maybe mutual pining had to stop, and, be resolved at best. 

He had to take Dictatious’s advice and talk to him like a true friend would, without all the unnecessary reservations. 

Arthur pulled into the driveway just as the rain started to let up. He parked his motorcycle, and went around to open the front door. 

As his hand reached out to grab the golden door knob, which still glimmered in the rain, he hesitated. He could make out the faint silhouette of Blinky through the window. Surrounding him the fireplace emitted a warm orange light out into the desolate, darkened sky. 

At first, he thought to perhaps go inside. Arthur contemplated for a minute before deciding to go around the back and sit on the on the sodden grass against the wall, just as he had those times before. 

Blinky had heard the low rumble of Arthur’s motorcycle pull into the driveway. He felt a wave of anticipation rush over him thinking about having to bring up the same topic once again. 

But Arthur hadn’t come inside, which, even if he wouldn’t admit it outloud, worried him. It was only right to go outside and check on him, especially with the so far uninterrupted fall of the rain. 

Blinky slowly opened the back door to find Arthur sitting in the same spot he had found him before. The bitter chill of the wind and the rain hit his face as he approached his friend. 

“.. Arthur?”

Arthur’s evergreen hair, now drenched, was flopped in front of his face. He looked up to see Blinky, with that expression of both unsurity and worry. It was a face he made a lot. “Yeah?”

“Why.. Why are you outside? It’s frankly quite cold out here.” He could feel his voice start to shudder.

“I think you know the answer.” Arthur stood up and walked past Blinky into the rain. 

Blinky raised an eyebrow, both frustrated and confused. “What, you’re thinking?” He waited for a response, which never came. “Look, I’m sorry alright?” He walked out further into the rain and interlocked his hand behind his back. “I never meant to make it such a mess. You’re an incredible friend and to be honest, after everything I’ve been through, I never thought I’d be falling in love again. For the longest time, the thought of it scared me to death.” 

Arthur lifted his head slightly. He turned around so he could see Blinky, who now held his hand out, as if asking for forgiveness.

“I shouldn’t have made such a situation out of such an insignificant development. If you want to move past it, I would not see anything wrong in it. Simple as it might be-”

“I love you too Blinky.”

For that split moment, Blinky could not believe what what words he had just perceived. It was as if his mind couldn’t process the words he himself had been inscribing in his thoughts forever. 

Arthur turned around so that he was facing Blinky, who had become a flustered mess. “Oh, I didn’t mean to, um..” 

“No, no, I’m alright I’m just a little… befuddled is all-”

Before Blinky could start over thinking things in that wildly extravenous manner of his, Arthur took both his hand and squeezed them gently. His face blushed a deep shade of red but he tried his best to retain his composure.

“I really shouldn’t have kept you in the dark for so long.” He sighed. “The truth is, when you had confessed to me that night, it made me realize that maybe, I felt the same way.”

Arthur moved a little closer, so as that they were standing mere inches apart. “I’ve never been too good with putting things into words. But how I came to feel about you was just so simple to understand. But just like you, I was afraid of love. I thought I was wrong in how I was feeling, especially about someone as complexing as you.”

Blinkous blushed upon hearing this. _So, it was mutual after all. ___

__Arthur looked his companion in the eyes. “Even if I wasn’t sure before, I can say I’m sure of it now. I finally understand why I ended up here.”_ _

__As if drawn by some magnetic force, before Blinky could say anything in return, he felt himself leaning upwards towards Arthur, so much as that their lips met for that one moment in time._ _

__When their lips separated, neither felt the bitter chill of the wind and rain. They felt their hearts race in near perfect tandem like the drumming heartbeat of a song only in its opening bars._ _

__The rain continued to fall steadily around them as they remained together, their arms interlocked, and their foreheads pressed gently together._ _

__In the moments before, Blinky would have called himself lost in his thoughts, lost in the amassment of academia. Arthur would have said he had been lost in the world from moving around so much, never knowing where he really belonged._ _

__But in that very moment, both Blinky and Arthur knew they found where they belonged._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the next 4 chapters of fluff I’ll try to keep up a more regular posting schedule


	11. “The sun’s on my back, and it keeps rising on you- I’m all in.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they’re kind of together- we can finally get to the part I know all of you have been waiting for- the fluff 
> 
> or alternatively, Blinky and Arthur start to figure stuff out

The world a week or so after confessing his feelings was almost completely free. 

It was kind. It was calming. It was above all relieving, something Arthur had not felt for a long time.

Days were full of warm feeling being emitted from within the house whenever he’d come home from work or school, and Blinky being there working on artifact cataloging or reworking presentations. 

He’d usually drop his bags across the rustic wooden floor and join his companion on the couch. The two would partake in discussions regarding the day’s happenings, or Blinky would enamour Arthur with grandiose stories of the town’s stony cryptids. While Arthur did not find Deya’s tomes as intriguing as Blinkous did, he could never tire of listening to the man ramble on about it long into the night. 

After listening to those multitudes of elaborate storytelling, they’d eventually fall asleep in each other’s arms. Blinky fit nicely into the crook of Arthur’s arm, that always found itself draped around the small historian by the early evening as the sky became saturated in exuberant hues of color. 

For once, everything seemed to fit like the perfect glove, one resting on the other.

Yet, it still seemed like something was missing. A piece of the puzzle still lost from the mantle on which it was being assembled. 

Maybe it was the fact that neither had been in what most might call an established relationship aside from that peculiar attraction from their adolescent days years ago. Both knew that a relationship was what they wanted and saw this newfound dynamic as. But think about it. _They only kissed once. Just once. _They often would come so close that it would seem like their lips would meet once again. But they never did.__

__Both were so busy with work, school or therapy that the only time they’d spend together was the nights after work, just as it had been before they confessed to each other. He wasn’t sure if he even could bring Blinky to meet Draal and say ‘Yes Draal, this is my boyfriend Blinkous-’_ _

___What the hell was he thinking? Draal knows who he is already- Yet, a part of him still wondered- would those words be able to just roll off his tongue like that?_ _ _

__Amongst all the comforting moments of this newer life, he would admit he was running blind through all of this. Never before had he ever felt this way, this strongly about someone. For every moment they spent entangled in each others arms, there was a moment of fear in which he knew that any day, a cloud could block out the warmth emanating from the sun and the air could become chilled once again._ _

__He tried to not let those kinds of thoughts get to him. He wanted to believe every unpleasant moment from before didn’t count anymore._ _

__As stupid as it might sound, maybe Draal would know what to do. He would go see him the next day since he would be off from school._ _

__Arthur came downstairs early next morning to find Blinky already hard at work writing something, his usual cup of coffee aside him. Blinky’s outfit, consisting of a light blue shirt, and cherry red bowtie, intrigued him- if there was one thing Arthur knew he could never get a grasp on, it was Blinky’s choice in fashion._ _

__“Good morning Blinky.”_ _

__Blinky, not having heard Arthur, froze for a second, nearly knocking over his cup. “Well good morning dear friend!” He spun around, a flustered grin plastered across his face._ _

__“What are you writing?” Arthur walked over to the counter._ _

__“Nothing of much importance, I suppose.” Blinky hesitatingly started gathering the mess of papers together, making an obvious attempt to hide whatever it was. “Just.. um, work.”_ _

__Arthur chuckled. “Work? This early in the morning?” He’s got to be kidding._ _

__Blinky nodded, trying to avoid eye contact. “Unfortunately, yes. But, what are you doing up this early? Is Vendel being unreasonable again in his scheduling?”_ _

__“Oh no, nothing like that. I was going to hang with Draal today- you, you don’t mind right?”_ _

__Blinky, blinked, a couple times. “Oh, oh no of course not.” He looked down and held the pen apprehensively, hovering it over the paper, as if about to jot something down._ _

__Arthur nodded, a slight feeling of guilt rising in his chest. “Alright, well, I’ll see you later.” As he headed to walk out the door, a thought crossed his mind. He turned around and went over to the counter, where Blinky had already gone back to scribbling incomprehensible words onto the countless sheets in front of him. He leaned over and gave Blinky a quick peck on the cheek before running off and bolting out the door, hoping that would suffice to maybe make it up to him for being absent yet again._ _

__Blinky stopped for a minute and lightly touched the place where Arthur’s lips had just been for a split second, blushing profusely at this sudden gesture that left him nothing but bewildered and strangely frozen with shock. He narrowed his eyes, a half-hearted laugh escaping his lips. “Wait a minute- Arthur!”_ _

__He bolted outside to find his mischievous companion already driving off on that obnoxious motorcycle of his. “Arthur! Wait!”_ _

__Arthur spotted Blinky in the distance as he turned his head forty-five degrees. He narrowly missed running into the corner as he made a sharp turn and headed back towards the home where Blinky was frantically waving him down. As much as he had wanted to keep heading towards his destination, he knew Blinky would chase him down._ _

__He had come to realize that this man had a flair for the dramatic and was too persistent in figuring every last thing out to not do anything about his spontaneous act of affection._ _

__When he made it back to the other end of the street, Blinky stood in the driveway, arms crossed and an exaggerated eyebrow raised._ _

__“Well?” A mischievous smile crept across his face._ _

__Arthur glanced around, nervous. “Well what?”_ _

__Blinky chuckled. “Oh come on, you know what you did. Don’t try and deny it now.”_ _

__“Oh, that-” Arthur laughed nervously. “Yeah, uh, um…” Heavy percussive-like beats started to echo in his mind as he waited for the regret to come washing over him like a flurry of notes. _Why did he still feel this way? They knew how they felt about each other, but why was it still so hard for him?__ _

__Blinky uncrossed his arms and took one of Arthur’s hands, gripping them gently. “Are you alright?”_ _

__Arthur bit his lip nervously. He tried to avoid Blinky’s concerned look, but he only found himself being drawn back to those anxious eyes he had become so accustomed to._ _

__“I’m not upset. I, I just want to know. I want to, actually, clarify a few things-” He let go and gestured for Arthur to follow him back into the house._ _

__Arthur took off his helmet and walked his motorcycle back into the garage, then walked back in through the front door. Blinky was leaning on the hand railing at the bottom of the stairs, eyes pointed towards the floor._ _

__He turned around when Arthur shut the door behind him. “As I was saying, I have come to the conclusion that neither of us know what we are now.” He chuckled nervously. “I am not too sure about you, but that kiss, out there encircled by the rain falling around us- good god, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. And yes, I know we’ve already gone through the whole confession matter and all, but- the last thing I want to do is jeopardize anything and be too rash in coming to conclusions..” he steepled his fingers below his chin. “-So, I know you said you had plans to ‘hang out’ with Draal this fine day, but I was actually wondering if you’d like to accompany me for a day’s worth of activities. Maybe we could go somewhere to eat as well.”_ _

__Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. “So like a date?”_ _

__Blinky nodded. “Precisely. Now, I won’t be offended if you decline, but I know we are still amateurs to this whole relationship thing.. Putting past experiences behind us and perhaps doing something together aside from our usual antics around the house might be good.”_ _

__Arthur nodded in agreement. “You make a good point. I guess I can always hang out with Draal another time.” He shrugged, a smile spreading across his face. “I’m in.”_ _

__“Oh, good!” Blinky went over to the counter and brought over the handful of papers. “I was hesitant to show you these as I was quite frankly, incredibly anxious over the asking element, but I have a number of ideas-”_ _

__Arthur took one of the sheets and quickly glanced over it and the others. Despite how unorganized Blinky could be, especially with his written works, the lists he had created _were the most organized lists Arthur had ever seen._ “Hm..”_ _

__“Anything look interesting to you? I was considering having a completely set plan, but I figured a good step to take from here would be to let you decide.”_ _

__Arthur paused for moment as he scanned over Blinky’s list of ideas. “Actually, I do have an idea.”_ _

__Blinky raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”_ _

__Arthur grinned. “You’ll see. Come on!” He gestured for Blinky to follow him outside._ _

__“Well, alright then!” Blinky pulled his suspenders over his shoulders as he made his way to the door, grabbing the house keys and his phone as he bolted out to see what Arthur had in store._ _

__After he had the front door, anticipating this would be an all day venture, Arthur had already walked his motorcycle back out into the worn down concrete driveway, one foot on the pedal and the other on the ground to act as a makeshift kickstand. His windblown hair was tucked neatly under his helmet, with only a few strands of green peeking out from underneath. One leather-covered hand was helping to keep the motorcycle standing, the other, outstretched, held a helmet. A mischievous smile spread across his face._ _

__“Oh no, oh no no no-” Blinky glared at Arthur, waving a disapproving finger as he took a couple steps back. “Now, I am aware today I about taking risks but that, well-”_ _

__Arthur lowered his arm, a smirk still plastered across his face, an eyebrow raised. He tilted his head as if waiting for Blinky to finish, or give him a response._ _

__Blinky’s face flushed red. “You most definitely know about my annoyance with that thing I’m sure,” He paused for a moment. _There wasn’t any point in arguing with him, was there?_ It didn’t feel well worth it, considering the options. Something about riding around town in his little blue car didn’t scream romance. _ _

__“Well, um, as I was saying.. Perhaps- perhaps just this once will be alright.”_ _

__“I promise to drive safe.” He chuckled and handed the helmet to Blinky._ _

__Blinky rolled his eyes as his pulled the slightly oversized helmet onto this head. “Are you trying to tell me you are more reckless whenever you drive anywhere else alone?”_ _

__“Maybe.”_ _

__“That explains an awful lot then.”_ _

__Arthur snickered as he helped Blinky onto the seat. He himself then sat down in front of Blinky, putting them a mere inches apart._ _

__As he started the engine, he turned around to Blinky, who looked more fearful then he had ever seen him before. “I suggest you hold on to something, y’know, besides that.” Using his eyes, he gestured at Blinky’s death grip on the leather seat._ _

__He gave Arthur a perturbed look. “Like what?”_ _

__Arthur shrugged, sweat beading on his forehead. He spoke under his breath, muttering slightly, his face turning a deep red. “I wouldn’t mind if you held onto me. It uh, might actually be best.” He pulled his leather goggles over his face, hoping that the darkness would help in hiding his embarrassment._ _

__“Oh, well, alright then.” He hesitantly reached out and placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders, his chest now pressed against the other’s back._ _

__The sun, now having risen to a near peak point in the sky, beat down on the two as they rode down the streets of Arcadia Oaks, as empty as it always seemed to be save for the weary traveller perusing the streets during these typically working hours on a Friday._ _

__In an attempt to resolve the tension and awkward that would have apparent to anyone, Blinky sought to speak, but found the words caught in the back of his throat, Instead, unknowingly, he began leaning closer into this embrace, no hesitation at all._ _

__Brief stops were made in numerous places, places of significance to Arthur, places of significance to Blinky._ _

__But no matter where they went, venturing into place after place, they seemed to remain inseparable to one another. As if drawn by a force unseen, no matter if they where they happened to find themselves, their hands found themselves holding onto one another as if it was the end of the world, and each other was all they had._ _

__Sure, they got some odd looks. It wasn’t everyday you’d see Blinkous Galadrigal, the man who rarely left his home without a specific purpose, holding hands with someone at the cafe across the table while enjoying a sandwich and a coffee, having what seemed to be the greatest conversation of his life._ _

__For those who remembered Arthur from his days alongside the GummGumm gang, none had expected he was who Blinky would find companionship in._ _

__But despite the odd question from fellow ex-classmates or just the passing colleague, nothing about their puzzling inquisitions put a seed of doubt into Blinky’s mind. He, more than anyone, knew one’s past is never the defining factor in who they are in the present and the future._ _

__Arthur, much to his surprise felt almost the same. It wasn’t odd some might have their reservations knowing his clouded past, but he tried to not let it mask the brightness and warmth filling his soul whenever he found himself mere inches apart from Blinky._ _

___He could never let them get to him. He isn’t that man anymore, and never will be. He knew that now._ _ _

__Ironically, it wasn’t the voices of doubt trying to manifest in his mind blocking out the rays of sun Blinky seemed to be surrounded with, but rather the layers of clouds beginning to cover the sun as the late afternoon began to roll around._ _

__Blinky, who’s head had been resting on Arthur since leaving the library (a fun misadventure after lunch and one Arthur had found much more enjoyable then he had thought) glanced up at the clouds forming. “Huh. Don’t think it was supposed to rain this afternoon.”_ _

__Arthur, at the next stoplight, turned his head upwards to observe the sky. “Maybe…  
It could just be overcast..” _Great. He hadn’t gotten to the place he had really wanted to show Blinky.__ _

__Blinky bit his lip nervously. “Might it best to head home now? Just to be safe-”_ _

__Arthur shrugged, trying to remain collected. “Up to you.”_ _

__Blinky could hear the disappointment in Arthur’s voice. He himself had not wanted to cut the days adventures short either. He wasn’t about to let some clouds end the night this way. “Ah, let's keep on going. We can’t let a few clouds stop us now can we?” He moved one of the hands wrapped around Arthur and reassuringly placed it on Arthur’s shoulder for a moment._ _

__The unconfidence that had been seeping into his mind seemed to wash away with this small gesture. “No, we can’t.” A soft smile returned to his face._ _

__When the light changed to green, he drove off without a second thought._ _

__“I had one more place in mind.” He tried speaking loud enough to ensure his voice pierced through the chilling wind. Arthur continued as the road they were taking narrowed. “I don’t know if you’ve been up into the mountains before, but there’s somewhere I want you to see-”_ _

__Blinky chuckled at this remark. Arthur wouldn’t be wrong if he were to say Blinky hasn’t seen much of Arcadia Oaks- he and his brother spent most of their time indoors, and never quite ventured outside and into the surrounding hills. All of it never had never interested him the same way a historic site had. But something about it’s air of mystery drew Blinky towards it._ _

__Before he knew it, the temperature dropped as they said farewell to the suburbia of the heart of town, becoming surrounded by trees of towering heights with dusk rapidly approaching. The sun began set through the misty sky tinting the clouds deep shades of ornate oranges and pinks._ _

__After travelling along roads lined with fresh looking grass for a good amount of time, Arthur pulled to the side of the road, onlooking a small field leading up to a hill._ _

__Blinky hopped off carefully, and looked around at the mass of flora and foliage before them. “Where exactly are we? I don’t think I’ve ever ventured this far out of town before.”_ _

__“You’ll see.”_ _

__Arthur gestured to the hill right in front of them, then running at full speed towards it, waving Blinky over. Blinky watched him with enduring amusement before following suit._ _

__As they made their way up the hillside, the hues of the background changes into in shades of now purple, blues and pinks as the sun sunk into its place of slumber beneath the hills. Blinky found himself stumbling over the rocks adorning the poorly worn-in path, with the task only growing more daunting as the light started to disappear from the sky._ _

__Arthur, who had been walking with the utmost ease, reached his hand out to Blinky. “Need some help?”_ _

__Blinky chuckled, his face flushing red with partial embarrassment. “I wouldn’t mind.” Without hesitation, he took Arthur’s hand, to help pull him up.  
______ _ _

__After what Blinky could only describe as an actual hike, the two made it to the top of the hill, partially out of breath, falling into each other’s arms._ _

__“I thought you said today’s activities would be ones of leisure.”_ _

__“Wasn’t that leisurely?”_ _

__“Ha! You’re out of your mind.”_ _

__Blinky turned around just as the last hints of orange fell from the sky. The night sky began to come into fruition, with the lights of the town now beginning to emit its own pulses of color as the night came to life. He found himself being drawn to to the edge of the cliffside._ _

__From the edge Blinky had to rub his eyes a couple times, unable to take everything in at once. What sat before him could be described only as extraordinarily alluring. The warmth the glow, illuminating the city like fresh embers, seemed to take his breath away. _Imagine, if he had not met Arthur, or dealt with him for those first three years- he would never have found this place.__ _

__“Well, what do you think?” Arthur walked slowly up to Blinky, who stood at the very edge, with intense feelings of anxiety circling around him. “I, I meant to bring you up here when it was still sunset, but the clouds kind of got in the way of that, huh?”_ _

__He turned around, heavy breaths of awe escaping in place of his voice. “I, I don’t know what to say, this place-” He turned back around and took in the sight before him. “-I had no idea such place ever existed.”_ _

__Arthur smiled softly, and took Blinky’s hands. “I don’t think a lot of people do. Sam from high school actually was the one who told me about this place.”_ _

__“It is quite breathtaking. I can imagine what it looks like when the sun is out.”_ _

__“It’s really nice, I can promise you that.”_ _

__Blinky momentarily turned away and walked around the area, coming back soon after with a rock in tow. As he went back around for another, Arthur watched Blinky with amusement. “You know we could just sit on the edge, right?”_ _

__“But, this would be better I think. Don’t you agree?” Blinky sat down on his makeshift bench, tapping his hand on the space next to him, urging Arthur to have a seat next to him._ _

__Arthur rolled his eyes, snickering. If there was one thing he could probably never tire of, it was Blinky’s insistence on his partaking in these kinds of things. At the same time it amused him, he could sense the admiration behind the actions._ _

__He took a seat, gently putting an arm around Blinky. “Not bad. Maybe we should build a bench up here.”_ _

__“Not a bad idea.. I feel like this will not be the last time we’ll be here.” Blinky took Arthur’s other hand, bringing it to rest on his leg and squeezed it tightly._ _

__“Thank you for today.”_ _

__Arthur’s face flushed a deep red. “Well, I mean, technically, it was you idea.”_ _

___Oh, of course he’d say that._ “No I’m sure I’m the one who should be thanking you.”_ _

__Arthur pulled his arm back and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He was sure that nothing of dreadful significance was about to happen, but had him on edge. “And why’s that?”_ _

__Blinky chuckled to himself. “Well, I may have been the one to initiate this little date of ours, but do know it was you who, ultimately got me to take perhaps one of the greatest risks of my life.” Blinky fidgeted with his bowtie. “Never in my life did I ever think I’d be perusing about this town, riding a motorcycle, the one form of transportation I never thought I’d ever use.” He straightened his collar. “I’ve lived here for quite some time, and this little adventure, despite being only one day, truly opened my eyes, I don’t think I would have ever found this awe-inspiring place without you.”_ _

__In the moment, Blinky felt as if his heart should be racing. But much to his surprise, his heartbeat beat in steady pulses as he placed his other hand on top of the other holding onto Arthur’s hand._ _

__“I’m sure you know, I was kind of fearful at first, I’ll admit that. The last thing I wanted to do mess up this newfound dynamic we have got going on, especially so early in this.” He bit his lip, and looked away briefly before turning back to Arthur. “I did have my doubts, but now I know, I’m all in.” He smiled reassuringly._ _

__“True. But it still would be wrong not to thank you as well, so- thank you to you too. I’m looking forward to the things we do from here on, because- I’m all in too.” He stroked his beard with his free hand. God, how he hoped that was not too corny. Blinky was definitely rubbing off on him._ _

__“Speaking of which, what do you say to doing this again next week?”_ _

__“I don’t see why not. It does seem like this will be a long term engagement.”_ _

___Engagement. What a funny word._ _ _

__“But, we ought to go somewhere then Arcadia Oaks next time.”_ _

__Arthur chuckled. “Yes, definitely.”_ _

__“Never quite enough things to see in this small town of ours.”_ _

__“Maybe the next town over next week?”_ _

__“I don’t see why not.” Blinky smiled and placed his hands in Arthur’s, holding on as if nothing else mattered._ _

__A thought crossed his mind, and returning the morning’s gesture, Blinky planted a quick kiss on Arthur’s cheek._ _

__He crouched back down, but with eyes still glancing back up at that face he couldn’t keep his eyes off of._ _

__Arthur smirked slightly shifting his body towards Blinky, eyelids lowered halfway.  
“Blinky..”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Come on. You know I love you.”_ _

__Blinky raised an eyebrow, his face flushed completely pink. He shifted himself around so he was directly facing Arthur. He got up onto his knees so that he was eye level, placing his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. “Correct. And this means you must know-”_ _

__Blinky leaned in so that his forehead pressed against Arthur’s. “-that I love you too, Arthur.”_ _

__He pressed his lips against Arthur’s, with Arthur quickly returning the gesture, wrapping his arms around Blinky._ _

__After coming back apart, Blinky sunk into the embrace, his shoulder resting on Arthur’s shoulder._ _

__Arthur looked down lovingly at the man snuggled against him, fitting perfectly. “Does this mean we’re officially ‘in-love’ now?”_ _

__“I thought we were already were.”_ _

__“We were?”_ _

__“It would appear to be that way. Personally, I cannot think why it has not been that way since we both began those little journals.” Blinky lifted his slightly upwards and stroked Arthur’s beard._ _

__“Fair point.”_ _

__“Officially in love… I do like the sound of that much better than just ‘dating’.”_ _

__“So do I.”_ _

__Arthur leaned back against Blinky as the two sat in silence overlooking the town, glowing in its exuberant shades of orange and yellow, Arthur came the conclusion that that piece of the puzzle he had been looking for to be sure had finally been found. The missing note in the perfect chord. The hands that fit perfectly together, and the heart that would fix his. In fact, it was never missing._ _

__From then on, Friday became the day of dates, of riding through every inch of the sleepy town and out, the sun on their backs till the stars decorated the sky as their hands remained interlocked as the lovers made their way down the streets of Arcadia Oaks._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 4 MONTHS (you can blame writers block and school keeping me busy)  
> I have the last couple exams this Monday so after that I should be able to finish this very soon! I hope I wrote this ok I’ve never been in a relationship before so I tried to portray it as accurately as possible

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters get progressively longer as I figure out how to do this so yeah the first couple ones are kinda short


End file.
